The present invention relates to a halogen lamp reflector including a ceramic material paraboloid light reflecting element.
As is known there are at present made illuminating bodies or light reflectors which, while having a comparatively reduced size, are designed to provide high intensity light beams.
This light reflectors usually comprise a small lamp the lamp body of which is filled with a halogen gas, the lamp being housed in a paraboloid lamp holder body having a substantially mirror-like surface.
The mentioned paraboloid lamp holder body, which substantially provides a full reflecting concave surface, is conventionally made of a glass material including a borosilicate additive.
The method for making these reflectors, on the other hand, is rather complex and scarcely reliable, and, moreover, provides products of a poor finishing.
Moreover, the thus made glass paraboloid element has a poor resistance against impacts and temperature variations as caused by the great amount of heat generated by the halogen lamps.